Between Love to Hurt
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Cinta itu munafik. Iya kan? Itulah yg aku rasakan. Jika cinta yg kau maksud untukku adalah kesakitanku, jika semua luka yang kau dapat karena tingkah orangtuaku hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh darahku. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Aku… tak keberatan mati untukmu,Uchiha. Dengan menjadi istrinya kakak dari kekasihku sendiri, heh?SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru Complete
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Jika cinta yang kau maksud untukku adalah kesakitanku, jika semua luka yang kau dapat karena tingkah orangtuaku hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh darahku. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Aku… tak keberatan mati untukmu, Uchiha. SasuFemNaru - ItaFemNaru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rating : M

Pairing: SasuFemNaru - ItafemNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan

NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!

Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!

Between Love To Hurt

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis cantik berkulit tan berjalan gemulai masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia meninggalkan dua orang pemuda berjas hitam di pintu kelas. Tak terlalu menghiraukan keberadaan dua orang yang sudah seperti ekornya itu. Ikut ke mana pun ia pergi, bahkan saat akan ke toilet yang ada di luar rumah pun ia tetap diikuti. Nona muda yang adalah puteri tunggal seorang konglomerat di Jerman itu memang selalu mendapat pengawasan ketat. Sebagai antisipasi agar tidak ada yang mendapatkan cela untuk memanipulasi. Agar tidak ada yang mempergunakannya untuk mengeruk harta kedua orangtuanya.

Gadis bernama Naruto itu sedikit menggerutu, usianya sudah dua puluh satu tahun, tapi ia masih saja dikawal oleh dua orang bodyguard. Seperti seorang putri saja.

Hey! Naruto Namikaze memang adalah seorang putri, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lebih tepat dianggap istana dengan banyak pelayan yang setiap hari hilir mudik di sana. Tentunya itu semua berkat kerja keras ayahnya. Yah! Berkat ayahnya lah Naruto bisa hidup nyaman. Uang tak masalah untuknya, apa pun yang ia inginkan hanya tinggal ditunjuk saja.

"Jadi Naru, kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Dome? Orang Jerman macam apa yang bahkan tidak tahu salah satu tempat kebanggaan negaranya sendiri?" cibir Sakura saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya, ia mendelik ke sebelahnya lalu menggeleng. Yah! Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto tidak pernah diizinkan ikut study tour yang diadakan di sekolah. Ia juga tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya karena didikkan keluarganyanya. Ia adalah seorang gadis terhormat. Seorang putri klan Namikaze yang cukup disegani banyak orang. Naruto... si gadis pirang yang sebenarnya keturunan Jepang itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dan belajar agar tampak seperti gadis bangsawan.

"Tapi aku sudah beberapa kali ke Paris!" Naruto berkilah. Mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terus-terusan didesak oleh gadis bersurai pink itu. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali ke Paris. Namun dalam rangka ikut ayahnya yang memperkenalkan salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya di sana. Yah! Namikaze Minato memang sangat kaya.

"Aku tidak tanya itu!" bantah Sakura sambil berdecak, ia tidak habis pikir pada sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut panjang pirang dan mata sebiru langit itu. Matanya memicing tajam seolah menjadi teguran tidak langsung agar Naruto tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayolah! Sakura cukup jeli.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan melihat Dome. Kau puas?" Naruto melotot. Sakura hanya menggidikkan bahunya sambil nyengir. Lagi, ia menang telak berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya ingin Naruto bersikap layaknya gadis seusia mereka. Tidak dikekang oleh aturan-aturan para keluarga bangsawan yang di matanya begitu memuakkan. Naruto harus lebih menikmati hidupnya. Ia harus merasakan kebebasan. Hidup hanya sekali, maka lewatilah dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, terlebih karena usia mereka masih sangat muda.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

"Mph..." seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu melenguh saat dadanya diremas bosnya. Ia membungkuk sambil membelit lidah dan memperdalam ciuman pria berambut hitam panjang di depannya. Rambut hitam itu diikat rapi dengan poni menjuntai ke depan. Pria tampan itu tampak menikmati hal yang sedang dilakukannya. Ini hidup! Yah! Baginya hidup adalah kesenangan, dan kesenangan untuk seorang pria tampan, kaya, dan muda tentu saja adalah WANITA.

"Egh!" pria itu mengerang saat wanita itu menggesek-gesekan kaki telanjangnya ke bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. Membuat pria bermata onyx itu membuka matanya lalu tersenyum miring. Hatinya mengutuk dan memaki si gadis bodoh yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya kini. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi lalu menatap bossy.

"Buka kemejamu!" perintah Itachi sambil menyeringai.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia menghela napas sambil menyisir rambutnya. digelungnya rambut itu sambil celingukan. Mata sapphirenya menyapu sekelilingnya mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah membuatnya menunggu setengah jam. Naruto berdecak kesal, orang itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Mana orang itu?

Seorang pria berjas hitam tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil mercedez benz dan duduk di samping Naruto. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menatapnya horror. Sialnya tanpa permisi, ia mengulum bibir Naruto sebentar lalu tersenyum. Membuat Naruto semakin geram dan memukul lengannya sebal. Tidak lupa sebuah tendangan ringan di tulang keringnya. Itu balasan karena pria itu sudah membuat Naruto lama menunggu.

"Sebagai seorang bodyguard, kau sangat kurang ajar!" Naruto mengangkat dagunya angkuh, tak peduli pada sang bodyguard yang pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Merasa naruto tidak memedulikannya, si bodyguard menyeringai dan memeluknya erat, mengabaikan teman seprofesinya yang duduk santai di balik setir. Ia sudah biasa melihat adegan itu, dan bisa dianggap juga cukup profesional karena tidak pernah ikut campur. Mereka baru saja sampai di kota Kontanz dan hendak melihat Bodensee. Salah satu danau yang paling terkenal karena menjadi perbatasan tiga negara, Swiss dan Austria selain negara yang kini ditempati mereka. Pemandangan indah di depan mata Naruto tampak tidak mengusik kekesalannya. Ia masih saja memalingnya wajahnya sekalipun sang bodyguard sejak tadi nekad menempel dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, sayangnya Tuan Putri sangat senang setiap aku berbuat kurang ajar." Sasuke semakin menyeringai, pria tampan berambut hitam dengan gaya mencuat melawan gravitasi itu menggesekkan dagunya di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding dan mendorongnya enggan. Tidak! Ia tidak akan terbujuk semudah itu. Akan ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke siapa bosnya?

"Dalam mimpimu Sasuke!" bantah Naruto tak peduli. Melihat kekasihnya marah tidak membuat Sasuke kehabisan akal. Ia justru semakin senang menggoda Naruto. Ayolah! Gadis berkulit karamel itu tidak akan bertahan lama menahan pesona seorang Sasuke. Yah! Sasuke terlalu tampan untuk tidak dihiraukan. Pria yang marganya tidak diketahui Naruto itu terlalu sempurna. Kulit alabasternya mulai merayap memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. Membuat gadisnya suka tidak suka akhirnya merasa nyaman dan menurut.

"Aku capek, mau tidur!" kata Naruto manja. Sasuke mengangguk, ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto dan membimbingnya berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel. Utakatta, temannya memilih memarkir mobil. Lagipula sudah pasti ia mendapat kamar terpisah.

.

.

.

"Sukkkeeeh..." Naruto menggelinjang saat Sasuke mengecupi lehernya, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke malas lalu kembali fokus menatap danau raksasa di depannya. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kaca raksasa kamar hotel yang mereka sewa. Sasuke mendengus, ia benci setiap kali Naruto menolaknya. Membuat Sasuke merasa tidak diinginkan. Tidak berharga di depan si pirang yang sudah menjerat hatinya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjalan menuju kasur.

"Kau menyebalkan!" omel Sasuke sebal. Ia mengernyit saat hapenya berdering. Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Hallo, Brad!" sapa Sasuke malas.

"Di mana kau? Kenapa sudah semalam ini kau belum pulang?!" teriak kakaknya cemas dari seberang telpon. Sasuke adalah adik semata wayangnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Karena itu kakaknya menjadi seorang brother complex. Selalu khawatir dan panik berlebihan setiap kali Sasuke telat pulang. Ayolah! Sasuke sudah 24 tahun. Harus kah kakaknya itu bersikap lebay dan over protektif?

"Sasuke!" teriak kakaknya saat Sasuke tidak menyahut. Saking kerasnya suara kakaknya itu, Sasuke sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Tenanglah, Brad! Aku ada di Bodensee sekarang. Berlibur!" jawab Sasuke kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Membuat kakaknya yang ada di ujung sana berdecih. Sasuke sangat yakin pasti kedua mata onyx yang serupa dengannya itu kini tengah melotot. Semoga saja kakaknya tidak menyuruh orang-orangnya menyusul Sasuke dan menyeretnya pulang. Damn!

"Kau pergi tanpa izinku!" Kakaknya mendesis.

"Usiaku sudah dua puluh empat tahun!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, kesal pada kakaknya yang semakin lama justru semakin over protektif. Berhentilah memperlakukan seorang Sasuke seperti bayi brother! Kau melukai harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati. "Berhentilah mengaturku, aku tahu semua yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau menyakitiku..." sela kakaknya lirih. Tidak percaya adiknya akan melukai hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menjaga Sasuke. Melindungi permata onyxnya itu dari orang-orang yang mungkin bisa menyakitinya. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu? Apa selama ini ia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada bungsu Uchiha? "Aku merawatmu dan kau menyakitiku."

Sasuke tertegun, tidak menyangka kata-katanya akan membuat kakaknya sedih. Menyesal, ia seperti tidak tahu diri. Kakaknya sangat mencemaskannya, tapi ia justru membentaknya. Oh, tidak brother! Marahlah, tapi jangan perdengarkan suara dengan nada terluka. Kau juga ikut menyakitinya. Menyakiti batin Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku!" Sasuke menghela napas, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku sedikit lelah, tidak sengaja membentakmu, Brad. Maafkan aku..."

Untuk sesaat suasana mendadak hening, kakaknya tidak bicara lagi, hanya mendesah lalu menutup telpon. Membuat Sasuke semakin dilanda perasaan bersalah. Yah! Sasuke merasa bodoh karena sudah menyakiti kakaknya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Penolakkan Naruto rupanya membuat semua orang terkena semburan Sasuke. Hhh... kau harus bertanggung jawab Naru. Kakaknya sakit hati dan itu semua karenamu.

Naruto berdiri terpaku, sepertinya pria yang sudah enam bulan menjadi pacarnya itu tampak frustasi. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu menindihnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Onyx menawan itu tertutup sempurna. Membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melihat keindahannya. Naruto sedikit cemas, ia mengusap-usap pipi Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke tidak merespon, ia terlihat stres. Naruto meletakan pipinya di atas dada Sasuke, mendengarkan degupan jantung Sasuke yang teratur, tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

Setelah yakin kekasihnya tertidur, Sasuke membuka matanya sempurna. Ia mengelus surai pirang yang ada di atas dadanya. Tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan Naruto, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto sedih disaat perasaannya tengah gelisah. Bisa saja Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang bisa menyakiti gadis pirangnya. Dan Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia terlalu mencintai Naruto, sudah menetapkan gadis itu akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Yah! Sasuke memang tampak begitu mencintai si pirang.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri sisi danau. Masih jam enam pagi, di sekitar danau itu lumayan sepi, membuat Naruto semakin berani dan sesekali berjinjit mengecup bibir Sasuke. Berusaha menghibur si raven karena semenjak tadi malam ia terus terlihat murung. Ahh... andai Sasuke bisa melihat kepolosan gadis cantik yang sejak tadi sangat berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, mungkin Sasuke akan tersenyum penuh haru.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum samar sambil merangkul bahu Naruto, meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju restoran yang buka 24 jam. Hatinya masih gelisah memikirkan kakaknya, tapi ia tetap berusaha menutupi raut sedihnya. Wajah stoic-nya tampak tidak bisa membohongi Naruto, Naruto terus saja menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. Khawatir dengan kelakuan si raven yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke seperti tidak sedang ingin diganggu, tapi ia tetap berusaha mengganggunya, membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada Naruto di sampingnya, ada seorang Naruto yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Dan ia akan mendengarkan segala keluh-kesah yang kini tampak mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri. Sasuke menunduk lalu menggeleng. Naruto yang sudah mulai memahami sikap Sasuke, jika ia sudah bersikap seperti itu, memang artinya Sasuke belum ingin berbagi. Yasudahlah! Nanti juga dia cerita sendiri. Kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain. Ia tidak ingin mengusik Sasuke.

"Aku mau makan omelet!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangguk, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Ia stres.

Tepat saat akan melewati sebuah pohon besar, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya kasar. Membuat punggung Naruto membentur pohon cukup keras, punggungnya nyeri. Tapi belum sempat Naruto memekik, Sasuke sudah mencengkram kedua bahunya dan mencium bibir Naruto kasar. Kedua tangannya naik dan mendorong kepala Naruto kuat-kuat agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Gila! Ini gila! Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Naruto. Gadis manis itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya bisa diam menerimanya. Berusaha mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tebak. Naruto terlalu naif, sikap kasar kekasihnya itu justru membuatnya mengeluh dalam hati. Mengeluh prihatin.

Pada akhirnya Naruto kesulitan bernapas, ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menerobos ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sudah sewajarnya mereka berbagi bukan? Mereka itu kan sepasang kekasih.

"Mph..." Sasuke meremas dada Naruto tidak sabaran, membuat sang empunya meringis menahan sakit dan nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

Sasuke tidak peduli, tangan kirinya tetap meremas dada kanan dan kiri Naruto bergantian, menyentuh kasar dua gundukkan yang hanya ditutupi sehelai kemeja biru, sedangkan mulutnya terus menciumi bibir ranum itu posesif. Ah, rupanya Sasuke memang sedang sangat butuh pelampiasan.

"Suk-keh!" rintih Naruto saat Sasuke menciumi lehernya pelan, kedua tangannya kini tampak sibuk meremas-remas dada Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur napas, pangkal pahanya sudah sangat basah. Ia menginginkan Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu benar-benar membuatnya menggila. Basah di tempat seterbuka ini? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang lewat? Shit!

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, yakin sekelilingnya masih sepi, ia membuka tiga kancing kemeja biru naruto yang tampak ketat, ia memasukan tangan kanannya ke balik kemeja itu lalu mengerang, menikmati halusnya kulit sutra itu sambil menyeringai, sesekali Sasuke memencet-mencet puncaknya, membuat Naruto semakin menggelinjang dan mengerang.

"Buka tali bramu, Sayang." perintah Sasuke serak.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kemeja belakangnya lalu melepas kaitan branya, membuat Sasuke semakin leluasa menyentuh dan mengeluarkan salah satu payudara besarnya. Sasuke langsung melahapnya nipple coklat kemerahan gadis berkulit tan itu penuh nafsu, mengisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Naruto cekikikan lalu mengerang. Kenapa naruto cekikikan? Entahlah! Author pun tidak tahu. Gila kali. *dirasengan.

"Oh..." desah Naruto saat tangan kiri Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam celana jinsnya, Naruto tidak sadar kapan Sasuke membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya. Naruto hanya tahu tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke masuk dan mempermainkan miliknya.

"Banjir!" cibir Sasuke, ia mengisap puting Naruto kuat-kuat sampai Naruto merasa perih. Naruto menjambaki rambut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah dan ingin menelanjangi kekasihnya detik itu juga. Ayolah... Sasuke tidak pernah puas sekalipun sudah sangat sering mencecapi tubuh mungil dipelukannya. Gadis pirang itu seolah menjadi heroine yang membuatnya hilang akal jika tidak mendapatkannya.

"Cukup!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mundur. Ia terkekeh melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kecewa. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lalu mengancingkan kembali kemeja Naruto.

"Ini tempat umum sayang, dan kau butuh sarapan. Nanti akan kuselesaikan setelah kita kembali ke hotel." Kata Sasuke bossy. Membuat Naruto menggerutu karena sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Jika sudah tahu ini di tempat umum, kenapa si pantat ayam itu tadi memulainya? Membuat Naruto kehilangan selera makannya saja.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

"Makanlah!" perintah Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hanya menatap makanannya tidak berselera. Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke sambil bersidekap, wajahnya cemberut. Ia masih sangat kesal, masih sangat ingin memaki Sasuke sepuas hati.

Menahan orgasme itu sangat menyebalkan bukan?

"Aku tidak lapar!" tolak Naruto. Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke melotot, mengancamnya. Dan merasakan tatapan menusuk itu membuat Naruto gelisah sendiri. "Ini masih terlalu pagi." Naruto merengek. Lupa bahwa tadi justru ia yang kelaparan dan ingin sarapan. Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke menggeram. Naruto bergidik ngeri tanpa sadar. Semoga ia tidak perlu mengalami lagi kegilaan Sasuke setiap marah. Bondage, itu sangatlah tidak nyaman.

Sasuke diam, ia hanya menyesap kopi espressonya lalu mendengus. Kembali Ditatapnya Naruto tajam.

"Makan, atau tidak akan kubiarkan kau orgasme!" ancam Sasuke serius.

Seketika itu pula wajah Naruto memucat, ia ingin marah tapi sorot mata itu begitu mengintimidasinya. Tuhan, aku butuh pelepasan! jerit Naruto membatin. Sasuke benar-benar kejam. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai-sampai Naruto tidak pernah bisa lepas dari jerat pesonanya. Terlalu tampan kah? Mungkin jawabannya memang iya. Tapi tidak hanya karena hal itu bukan? Dengan segala yang Naruto punya, ia bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih sempurna dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya. Kenapa?

Mungkin, karena ia sudah terlanjut basah. Terlanjur mencintai Sasuke dengan segala ketulusan dan kepolosannya. Angel with Devil. Perpaduan yang cocok.

Dengan kasar Naruto mengambil pisau dan garpunya lalu memakan telur dadar yang dipesannya.

Sasuke terkikik geli. Pacarnya itu sangat lucu dan manja. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa memacari gadis seangkuh Naruto bahkan jadi lelaki pertama yang menidurinya. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya lancang, tidak tahu diri karena berani memacari seorang gadis putri pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya. Tapi, jika Sasuke membuka identitasnya, ia yakin tidak akan ada satupun yang berani menentang hubungan mereka.

" Sasuke, ada kelinci terbang!" tunjuk Naruto ke belakang Sasuke. Ia ingin mengibuli Sasuke dan membuatnya lengah lalu membuang makanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis lalu mengangkat bahu, ia tidak akan bisa dibodohi dengan tipuan senorak itu, membuat Naruto semakin cemberut dan kembali memakan telur dadarnya.

"Sialan!" desis Naruto sebal.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

"Sir, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda!" kata seorang pelayan pria tegas sambil sedikit membungkuk. Menghormati sang tuan muda yang tampaknya tidak suka diganggu.

"Siapa?" Itachi menutup korannya lalu menatap arloji di tangannya. Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Siapa yang sudah bertamu dan mengganggu sarapannya?

"Dia adalah... Minato Namikaze." Asuma tersenyum sinis.

Itachi melotot lalu menyeringai. Ia menyesap kopinya dan mengangguk.

"Suruh dia menunggu, aku akan segera ke sana!" perintah Itachi tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "hari yang indah!" batinnya sinting. Tidak memedulikan petir yang saling menyambar serta hujan yang berubah menjadi badai di luar rumahnya.

Itachi gila!

TBC

Well… Ini dulu sempet Nay update ya. Cuma ganti judul aja. Yang kemarin terkesan lebay, Nay jijik sendiri baca judulnya. Hahaha

Ini Nay lanjutin. Seenggaknya Nay harus tetep punya ff straight biar jiwa fujo Nay gak merajalela. Hehe

RnR Pliiis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ups! Setelah tadinya Nay mutusin fic ini mau discontinued. Gak tau kenapa Nay malah mendadak pengen ngelanjutin gini? Hahaha!**

**Jadi hari ini Nay ngepost 3 chapter story ya? Mumpung lagi bolos kerja. Hohoho**

**The big thanks for : miszhshanty05, Schein Mond, devilojoshi, himiko azuna, Vanlomonvers, gdtop, han azawa kay, ramadhan, my name is pretty, Nitya-chan, anagata Lady Rikarin, guest, 98seohye**

**Maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut. **

**PM aja. Soalnya belakangan ini sering banyak nama yg dicantumin tapi ngilang.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: ****SasuFemNaru - ItafemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan****, lime, lemon**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Itachi duduk di depan pria separuh baya yang menatapnya berbinar. Pria itu tampak gugup lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Diakuinya ruang tamu rumah Itachi sangat indah, luas dan dipenuhi interior mewah yang pastinya berharga mahal. Dengan nuansa yang dominan serba putih, dipadu dengan beberapa corak berwarna biru, membuat rumah itu lebih terkesan elegan. Rumah itu lebih besar dan indah dari rumahnya, ia yakin putrinya akan betah di sana. Yah! Putri kesayangannya itu akan membuat ia semakin kaya.

"Jadi, Naruto sudah setuju? Aku akan menjadikan pulauku yang ada di di daerah tropis sebagai maskawin. Maksudku itu salah satunya." Itachi tersenyum ramah. Membeberkan sebagian kekayaannya yang di matanya tak seberapa. Membuat mata biru di depannya semakin membulat dan berbinar bahagia. Menunjukkan keserakahan yang selama ini tanpa ragu-ragu diperlihatkannya.

Minato sedikit kaget sebenarnya, ia tahu Itachi sangat kaya, tapi tidak tahu seberapa banyak kekayaannya? Itachi bahkan punya pulau pribadi. Mengagumkan. Bahkan pulau itu ia berikan kepada putrinya secara cuma-cuma. Sebagai salah satu maskawin katanya? Kini Minato mengerti, kenapa Itachi bisa termasuk lima besar orang terkaya di dunia. Pengaruhnya di dunia bisnis memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bersaing dengan Itachi sama artinya ingin gulung tikar, sedangkan menikahkan putrinya dengan pria itu pasti akan memberinya keuntungan yang sangat banyak.

Ah... Lagi pula wajahnya sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, berkulit putih dan warna matanya hitam pekat. Hidungnya mancung dan tampak berwibawa, ada satu garis di setiap sisi hidungnya, sepertinya itu tanda lahir. Dan hal itu justru membuat mempertegas kelakiannya. sekalipun belum meminta persetujuan Naruto, Minato yakin putrinya tidak akan menolak.

"Ya-ya, Naru st ... setuju!" jawab Minato gugup. Itachi mengangkat alisnya lalu memiringkan wajahnya. Ia tahu lelaki separuh baya itu berbohong. Tapi kemudian Itachi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku harap pernikahan kami berjalan lancar."

.

.

.

Itachi bersiul masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pagi itu ia tampak bahagia. Ia berjalan menghadap cermin raksasa lalu merapikan dasinya, sesekali ia tersenyum tipis. Asuma mengetuk pintu, setelah Itachi mengizinkannya masuk, Asuma menghampiri majikannya. Pelayan yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun bekerja di rumah Itachi itu tersenyum. Ikut bahagia akan puncak yang tak lama lagi digapai tuannya. Aah… betapa rindunya ia dengan kebahagiaan sang sulung Uchiha yang nyaris tidak pernah lagi ditangkap matanya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sir?" tanya Asuma.

Itachi menatapnya dari balik cermin lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar serakah. Dia menjual putri tunggalnya hanya demi sebuah pulau." Itachi menggeleng pelan, sedikit prihatin pada gadis yang sudah dijual ayahnya tersebut.

"Jadi, anda akan benar-benar menikahinya? Anak dari penyebab kematian orangtua anda?" pertanyaan Asuma seperti panah yang membidik tepat sasaran. Membuat dada Itachi sakit. Membuat pria stoic itu kini sedikit menunjukkan gurat kesakitannya. Itachi tersenyum samar setelah sempat terpaku beberapa saat, ia merebut selembar foto yang sejak tadi digenggam Asuma. Foto dari gadis yang tidak lama lagi akan dinikahinya. Gadis yang begitu polos dengan mata biru yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Ahh… kalau saja dia bukan seorang Namikaze, mungkin Itachi akan jatuh cinta.

"Yah, aku akan menikahinya. Lagipula bukan kah dia sangat cantik? Dia benar-benar seperti bidadari. Boneka barbie." Itachi menyeringai, menatap foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum manis di tengah taman. Gadis itu sangat sempurna, ia sering dijulukki Cleopatra. Ratu yang dianggap sempurna dengan kecantikannya yang luar biasa, sanggup membuat semua pria jatuh cinta hanya dengan sebuah lirikkan mata.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia jauh lebih cocok menjadi pelacurku." Kata Itachi sadis banget. Bener-bener gak peduli sekalipun tahu Naruto itu adalah kekasih adiknya sendiri. Ckckck! Dendam memang kejam.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Apa kita akan kembali ke hotel?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ia menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sasuke menyeringai, memberi Naruto harapan agar mereka segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Tidak!" jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke kembali melangkah, Naruto berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki yang lebih panjang dari kaki-kakinya tersebut. Sesekali ia menggerutu karena Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya, membuat pagi Naruto semakin suram saja.

Mendadak Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih, Naruto ikut duduk, ia menggamit lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan pria itu, tersenyum malu karena merasa sedang menjalani adegan romantis yang sering dilihatnya dalam film. Ah… Naruto yang memang seorang pecinta drama queen merasa begitu beruntung karena memiliki seorang kekasih yang dimatanya begitu sempurna seperti Sasuke.

"Dulu aku sering ke sini. Sekitar dua belas tahun lalu, bersama kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto menatapnya tertarik, jarang-jarang Sasuke mau membahas tentang keluarganya. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihnya itu, yang ia tahu hanya satu hal. Sasuke –tanpa tahu marganya- adalah kekasih dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah tidak pernah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu tersenyum, ia melanjutkan bercerita, "Orangtuaku pergi jauh, dan kakakku sibuk bekerja. Cari uang. Kau kan tidak tau susahnya cari uang."

"Jadi, orangtua dan kakakmu sibuk mencari uang?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu banyak tentang dirinya, tahu tentang sakit hatinya. Cukup, ia tidak mau dicintai hanya karena simpati. Ia sangat senang karena Naruto mencintainya apa adanya. Sekalipun yang di depannya kini hanya seorang Sasuke, bodyguard yang dipercaya orangtua Naruto untuk menjaganya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu? Kau percaya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Kedua mata birunya berbinar menatap pria tampan yang sudah sangat dicintainya. Pria berambut emo style yang tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali padanya. Mata Naruto berbinar seolah ingin mengalahkan keindahan biru langit yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia gerai sesekali bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Aku percaya, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu!" Sasuke menggesekan hidung mereka. "Suatu hari nanti, kita akan menikah."

"Menikah?" Naruto memekik, ia tersenyum bahagia. Tidak lama kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, seketika itu pula raut wajahnya berubah. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Menikah dengan Sasuke? Betapa bahagianya Naruto jika mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Membayangkan ia memakai gaun putih yang cantik berjalan menuju altar, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggunya sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke pasti tampak sangat tampan jika mengenakan tuxedo putihnya. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri di depan pendeta, saling melirik dan melempar senyum, mengucapkan ikrar suci. Setelah itu, mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Kemudian Naruto teringat pesan ayahnya. Ia hanya boleh menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih kaya dari keluarganya, atau minimal mereka sejajar. Tidak boleh derajatnya lebih rendah dari Namikaze.

Sedangkan Sasuke... ia hanya seorang bodyguard. Apa mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan restu orangtuanya? Memikirkan hal itu kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit. Tuhan, ia hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai, tidak peduli sekalipun hidup mereka sulit. Tidak bisa kah?

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat lalu mengecup punggung tangan lembutnya. Naruto mendongak dan menatapnya sedih. Membuat Sasuke berjengit nyeri dalam hati melihat kesakitan yang kini melingkupi relung hati gadis yang amat dia cintai.

"Tenanglah..." Sasuke tersenyum. "Percaya padaku, semua tidak sesulit yang ada di dalam pikiranmu." Sasuke seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto. Tidak ingin kekasihnya itu berpikir terlalu berat. Lagipula ia begitu optimis, ia akan menjadikan Naruto bagian dari keluarganya, ia akan membuat Naruto memakai nama marganya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya mengecup bibir Naruto beberapa kali lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke hotel."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tampak sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Pria yang sebenarnya keturunan Jepang-Korea itu sesekali menatap laptopnya yang terbuka lalu kembali menunduk membaca dokumen. Dokumen yang dikirimkan beberapa hacker kepercayaannya.

"Sudah kuduga!" Itachi menghela napas. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi lalu mendongak, matanya menerawang menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya. Langit-langit berwarna biru dongker di ruangan kerjanya itu tampak begitu menyerap saat ditatap mata onyxnya.

"Sepertinya memang membutuhkan waktu." Itachi bergumam, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukannya. Sesaat kemudian kepalanya mendadak berdenyut nyeri. "Sudahlah, akan jauh lebih mudah jika Naruto sudah dalam genggamanku."

Itachi menekan salah satu tombol di telpon lalu menyeringai.

"Iya, Sir?" jawab sekretarisnya lembut.

"Masuk ke ruanganku, aku membutuhkanmu."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**.**

**.**

Dalam lift, Sasuke terus-menerus meremas pantat Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin menubruk tubuh mungil itu, tapi melihat ada beberapa orang di dalam lift, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mungkin ia menyerang kekasihnya yang begitu memabukkan itu di depan banyak orang? Tidak! Ia bukan malu, ia hanya tidak ingin tubuh tan kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda itu jadi tontonan gratis banyak orang. Sasuke masih cukup waras untuk tidak berbagi kekasihnya.

Jadilah ia sejak tadi hanya meraba-meremas- menciumi beberapa titik sensitif kekasihnya, kebetulan mereka memang berdiri di pojokkan. Membuat Sasuke leluasa saja.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Tepat di lantai 10. Tidak sabaran Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju kamar mereka. Sesekali di lorong-lorong hotel mewah itu Sasuke menciumi Naruto penuh nafsu dan meremas dadanya kuat-kuat. Tidak memedulikan Naruto yang sesekali merintih kesakitan.

.

.

Brugh!

Naruto pasrah saja saat Sasuke mendorongnya ke kasur dan menindihnya, menciumi dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Sesekali Sasuke menjilat pipi Naruto seolah pipi tan itu adalah coklat yang begitu memabukkannya, coklat yang sangat mujarab untuk membuat libidonya naik dan ia begitu bergairah. wajah Naruto sudah merona merah menahan nafsu.

Sasuke melumat bibir tipisnya, mengisap bagian bawah dan atasnya bibir Naruto dengan nafsu menggelegak. Sesekali ia menggigitnya pelan membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

Naruto telentang pasrah, namun lidahnya ikut bermain dengan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya yang sudah begitu dihafal oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. ia diam saja saat Sasuke mulai menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto menggesek-gesek miliknya sendiri yang masih tertutup jins dengan telunjuknya.

"Mph..." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto lembut, ia mengangkangkan kaki Naruto lalu menggesek-gesek miliknya yang sudah keras ke milik Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin menggelinjang tak tahan dengan fatamorgana yang siap ia cecap dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Sukeeeh..." Naruto mendesis saat Sasuke mulai menciumi leher dan tengkuknya, Naruto menggelinjang dan meremas-remas sprei yang mulai kusut. Sedikit basah oleh keringatnya.

"Sukeeh..." pekik Naruto saat Sasuke sedang mengisap-isap dadanya yang masih tertutup kemeja. Sasuke membuka kemeja Naruto terburu-buru, Naruto sendiri juga sudah tidak sabar, ia ingin Sasuke segera menyatukan tubuh mereka, menghujamkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, tidak menyangka Naruto yang dulunya polos kini tampak sangat bergairah. Dan semua itu karena Sasuke yang memperkosanya beberapa bulan lalu. Yah! Ia yang bejad dan kejam itulah yang sudah merenggut segala kepolosan yang dimiliki sang tunggal Namikaze.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke menjadi pengawal Naruto, mengikuti ke manapun si gadis barbie itu pergi. Bahkan kadang ia mengantarnya juga ke toilet. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya, tapi baginya juga sekaligus menjadi hobi.

Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman, berdekatan dengan Naruto, selalu membuatnya panas. Apalagi nonanya itu sering menggunakan pakaian seksi setiap pergi bersamanya, membuat miliknya menegang dan ingin menjamah tubuh mungil Naruto. Membuat gadis itu mendesah keras dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak di bawahnya. Memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Sudah 2 bulan ia bekerja, tapi masih belum tahu juga bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan hati sang nona tercinta?

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sadar Naruto sering curi-curi pandang padanya, setiap Sasuke balas menatapnya Naruto langsung membuang muka. Terkadang wajah tannya itu juga memerah. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk menjalankan rencana busuknya. Naruto yang malang.

Ia dibohongi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu kebiasaan Naruto yang setiap tengah malam pasti terjaga dan pergi ke dapur. Entah untuk makan atau minum, terkadang ia hanya celingukan lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat itu orangtua Naruto sedang ke luar negri, di tengah musim salju, Naruto menjalankan rutinitas hariannya, tepat tengah malam ia keluar kamar dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur. Ia sedikit lapar.

Tiba di dapur, kantuk Naruto lenyap seketika, gadis yang memakai piyama sutra biru selutut itu tersentak saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang tampan sedang melahap mie siap sajinya di meja makan. Rambut biru dongkernya sedikit acak-acakan, ia hanya memakai celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan, memamerkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot. Seolah dengan sengaja mempertontonkan tubuh sempurnanya agar dijamah oleh mata biru Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdegup tak karuan, tidak bisa dipungkirinya ia tertarik pada Sasuke semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Semenjak sapphire dan onyx itu saling menatap.

Sebelum Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, cepat-cepat Naruto berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Nona!" panggil Sasuke lembut. Membuat Naruto terkesiap dan merasa jantungnya hampir copot. "Apa anda keberatan jika makan bersamaku? Satu meja dengan pengawal bermuka jelek dan menyebalkan."

"Tidak!" sangkal Naruto cepat dan kembali berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Entah kata 'Tidak' Naruto berlaku untuk menyangkal keberatannya makan bersama Sasuke, atau menyangkal Sasuke yang mengatakan berwajah jelek dan menyebalkan? Ayolah…. Orang sinting mana yang akan bilang Sasuke itu jelek? Semua orang tahu sang Uchiha sangat sempurna.

"Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Ragu-ragu Naruto duduk di kursi makan, di depan Sasuke sambil menunduk, ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya cemas. Sasuke menyingkirkan mienya lalu menyeringai. Bibir tipis itu, sudah sejak lama Sasuke ingin mengecupnya dan mengisapnya. Membuatnya bengkak karena dijamah bibirnya yang cenderung selalu kasar jika berciuman. Sabar Sasuke! Tegasnya pada diri sendiri.

"Nona ingin makan apa?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto tersentak lalu mengangkat wajah menatapnya.

"Eh, kau bisa memasak?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tentu, aku hanya seorang pria jelek yang tidak disukai para gadis. Jadi harus bisa melayani diri sendiri."

"Kau tidak jelek!" bantah Naruto cepat. Kau sangat tampan. lanjutnya di dalam hati. "Tem-teman-temanku, banyak yang menyukaimu." Naruto kembali menunduk, kedua tangannya mempermainkan ujung gaun tidurnya gelisah. Entah kenapa ditatap Sasuke seperti itu membuatnya semakin gugup?

"Senang sekali dianggap tidak jelek oleh gadis secantik anda."

Mendengar pujian Sasuke, Naruto tersipu malu. "Anda mau makan mie?"

"Aku tidak pernah makan mie instant." Naruto semakin malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sampai Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya. "Ayah bilang itu tidak sehat."

"Tapi ini sangat enak." Sasuke tersenyum. "Lalu anda ingin makan apa?"

"Sangat enak? Kalau begitu aku mau coba mie." Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Kini Sasuke bisa menangkap rona merah di kedua pipi tan gadis yang amat sangat ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya Nona tunggu saya di kamar Nona." Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Membuat Naruto langsung merinding tak mengerti. Entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa takut? tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak membantah, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kamar. Menyapu pandang ke sekelilingnya mencari objek yang begitu memikat hatinya. Saat tidak dilihatnya Naruto di sana. Ia menggeram jengkel. Apa Naruto sudah tahu rencananya dan kabur? Sial!

"Nona!" panggil Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku di kamar mandi. Sebentar!" Naruto menyahut. Membuat Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan bernapas lega. Berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tidak bersiul. Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya, ia berjalan ke kasur Naruto, mengambil remote dan menekan tombol kedap suara. Rencananya sudah sangat sempurna.

Tinggal menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan… kejutan!

"Eh?" pekik Naruto saat keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke. Ia tampak seperti baru menyisir rambutnya. Naruto tersenyum malu, dengan langkah enggan ia menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke pria yang selama ini begitu dikaguminya.

Naruto duduk di kasurnya, tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Ia menerima nampan lalu memperhatikan mienya, kuahnya berwarna kemerahan, dihiasi ayam goreng dan sosin. Ia segera mengambil garpu dan menyantapnya.

"Nikmat sekali…" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kedua pipinya yang memikili tiga garis halus di masing-masing itu terlihat semakin jelas saat Naruto menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin gemas karena tingkah manis sang nona yang seperti anak kucing.

'Tak lama lagi aku akan memberimu yang lebih nikmat.' Sasuke membatin sinting. Sudah mulai bersiap-siap memulai rencananya. Tapi ia ingin membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan dulu makannya, Sasuke tidak mau Naruto kelaparan.

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa tersenyum, memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak semangat memakan masakannya, sadar Naruto sudah menghabiskan mienya, Sasuke segera berdiri, ia menghampiri Naruto sambil melepas kemejanya.

Mendengar suara benda dilempar, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, ia terpaku lalu meletakkan nampannya di atas laci kecil samping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan gemetar. Menelan ludah panik dan menatap Sasuke horror. Kenapa Sasuke telanjang dada seperti itu?

" Sasuke," kata Naruto gugup. "Ke-kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya yang sedikit pegal. ia sudah sangat siap jika Naruto menolaknya. Siap melakukan tindakkan pemerkosaan yang akan membuat gadis pirang itu tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri lagi darinya.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku ingin menidurimu."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" bentak Naruto semakin panik. Ia mundur dan terpojok di laci. Berusaha meraih benda apa pun yang ada di sana untuk mengancam Sasuke . tapi rupanya tak ada satu pun benda berguna di sana. "Atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

"WOY!" teriak Sasuke. Membuat Naruto kaget dan mengerti maksud Sasuke walau tak perlu dijelaskan, ia menatap remote yang ada di sofa dengan jarak tujuh meter darinya. Sial! Kali ini ia benar-benar terjebak.

Wajah pucat Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat wajah itu berubah merah karena sentuhannya.

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur!" Sasuke menunjukkan kunci kamar Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu. Semakin menyeringai melihat gelagat Naruto yang semakin ketakutan. Gadis manis itu kini sudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Dan apa pun yang terjadi Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya. "Kena kau!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Tebese

Hehehe. Masih ada yang inget sama fic ini gak ya?

RnR Pliiiis…


	3. Chapter 3

THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS: Akira Naru-desu, Pink Purple Fuchsia, himiko azuna, Misa-Kun, Nayuya, 989seohye, Vipris, Phoenix Emperor, Anagata Lady Rikarin, Kiseki No Hana, devilojoshi, miszshanty05.

Hehehe, ada yang kecewa sama karakter Minato di sini kah? Gomen, tapi itu karena tuntutan cerita. Kalo cerita ini lanjut, mungkin kalian bakalan ganti dari rasa kesel sama Minato jadi rasa terharu. Hohoho. Makasih buat yg udah review, follow, and favorit. Walau gak sebanyak fic Nay yg lain, tapi ini tetep Nay lanjutin buat kalian yang suka. Nay baikkan? Hohoho #digeplakreaders.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**** have chara. Other is mine.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: ****SasuFemNaru - ItafemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan****, lime, lemon**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 3

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya telentang ke kasur. Naruto hendak bangun, tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi mendorongnya dan menindihnya. Diciumnya bibir tipis itu rakus, seolah hanya akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu hari ini saja, Sasuke tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang selama ini dicarinya. Ia menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat membuat Naruto terbelalak shock namun tidak bisa menjerit.

Naruto memukuli punggung Sasuke, tetap berusaha melawan sekalipun ia tidak yakin dengan hasilnya. tapi ternyata Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan rontaannya. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua dada Naruto lembut, tetap berusaha tidak menyakiti gadis yang sudah membuatnya kepayang itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak jinak saat menghadapi Naruto? padahal dari kebiasaannya, ia lebih tertarik pada hard sex dan membuat gadis yang dicumbuinya itu menjerit kesakitan tetapi juga nikmat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Naruto merasakan hal yang sama, Naruto bukan gadis-gadis yang selama ini biasa ia tiduri. Sasuke ingin Naruto benar-benar menikmati percumbuan mereka sekalipun sekarang masih sangat terpaksa.

"Jangan Sasukeh…" Naruto menangis terisak. Kecewa pada pria yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya, Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ia percaya akan melindunginya justru kini memperlakukannya seperti wanita rendah. Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke dari atasnya, sekalipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak dan justru tampak telaten mengecupi lehernya.

"Aku menginginkanmu… sungguh…" desah Sasuke diselai-sela ciumannya, ia meremas-remas kedua dada Naruto penuh perasaan sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Berusaha menikmati gundukkan lembut yang selama ini selalu membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Jangan…" Naruto berusaha menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus saja menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat Sasuke menangkap kedua tangannya dan mencengkeramnya di kedua sisi kepala. Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, sedikit meringis saat melihat mata biru yang selalu berbinar saat menatapnya itu kini tampak meredup dan layu.

Kecewa… sorotnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat kentara.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan pelacur!" bisik Naruto parau. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup balas menatap onyx Sasuke yang selama ini selalu dipujanya.

Ternyata Sasuke sama saja dengan pria lainnya…

Mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau pelacur, cantik?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto serak. Hatinya meminta ia menghentikan tingkah gilanya, memintanya agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu lebih dari ini. Tapi nafsunya justru menuntut hal yang lain. Bukan kah sejak awal itu tujuannya?

Bukan kah Sasuke menyamar menjadi bodyguard memang untuk mendapatkan tubuh si pirang?

"Hentikan… sungguh, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini, aku mohon menyingkir dari tubuhku." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menjauhkan telinganya yang sejak tadi diterpa napas hangat Sasuke. Membuatnya geli, membuatnya merasakan gelenyar aneh yang mulai menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Maaf Princess, aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah membuat'nya' bangun dan kau bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkannya kembali!" Sasuke mencengkeram rahang Naruto pelan lalu mengecup bibirnya seklias. Tidak tahan, ia kembali melumat bibir cherry Naruto yang selama ini selalu menggodanya. Memaksanya terbuka, agar ia bisa kembali mengajak lidah mangsanya itu ikut bermain dan menikmatinya.

Naruto menggelinjang, rontaannya semakin melemah dan tanpa sadar bibirnya melembut, ia membalas setiap pagutan Sasuke. Akal sehatnya menguap digantikan oleh sosoknya yang lain dan memang begitu ingin dibelai sang bodyguard.

Sasuke mengabsen setiap gigi Naruto dengan lidahnya, napasnya memburu dan bagian 'tengah' tubuhnya sudah sangat keras. Siap bertempur semalaman dengan gadis yang sudah diinginkan oleh pemiliknya. Merasa Naruto sudah sangat pasrah, kedua tangan Sasuke menurunkan dua tali spagetti gaun tidur Naruto, sedangkan bibirnya sudah beralih ke telinga gadis itu dan menciuminya. Menjilatinya dengan belaian penuh nafsu.

"Jang-ngan, Sas-suk-keh!" Naruto tersadar akan tingkah yang diperbuat Sasuke, ia kembali berusaha menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin leluasan menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik!" napas hangat Sasuke menerpa kulit panas Naruto. "Sudah sangat lama aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke berucap jujur, ia menurunkan gaun Naruto tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Ia mengeluarkan payudara Naruto yang berukuran sedang dari cup branya lalu mengisapnya bergantian.

"Ergh!" Naruto menggelinjang. Sudah tidak tahan dengan rangsangan Sasuke. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk dan pangkal pahanya sudah sangat becek.

Sasuke membuka bra Naruto lalu melemparnya, ia mengisap puting kanan Naruto kuat-kuat, tangan kirinya meremas-remas dada kiri Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang meremas pangkal paha gadis itu.

Naruto menggelinjang, matanya merem-melek menikmati sensasi baru yang diciptakan Sasuke. Sensasi yang tidak pernah dialaminya setelah dua puluh satu tahun hidup di dunia. Yah, pada akhirnya hanya pasrah lah pilihan terakhirnya. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai aktif menjambaki rambut Sasuke dan menekannya agar mengisap dadanya lebih dalam.

Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Naruto lalu melepas celananya sendiri. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah siap untuknya, Sasuke segera mengarahkan miliknya ke milik Naruto.

Sulit, Naruto ternyata virgin. Dan Sasuke cukup speechless saat tahu hal itu. Semakin kagum pada nonanya yang dengan gaya hidup super mewah dan modern masih bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya. Sasuke sangat bangga karena ia bisa menjadi yang pertama. Sasuke benar-benar kesulitan memasukkan miliknya yang bisa dibilang besar. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha, sebagian miliknya sudah masuk, menabrak sebuah dinding penghalang dan membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

Tubuh Naruto berkeringat dingin, ia mencakari punggung Sasuke, "Sakit, Suke… sudah…" airmatanya kembali mengalir saat Sasuke terus memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sasuke meringis saat kuku-kuku terawat itu menancap di kulit putih tanpa cacatnya, tapi ia tahu Naruto jauh lebih kesakitan. Dalam satu hentakan milik Sasuke sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam Naruto, membuat gadis itu menjerit dan terbelalak.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto yang menetes, Naruto menangis terisak. Memeluk Sasuke erat karena tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dialaminya. Kenapa Sasuke sejahat itu padanya? Bukan kah ayahnya membayar Sasuke untuk melindunginya?

"Kau jah-hat!" cela Naruto lirih. Sasuke meremas kedua dada Naruto dan menjilati telinganya. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami gadis pirang itu berganti dengan nikmat.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Sasuke seduktif. Tampak tidak tulus dan tidak menyesal atas perbuatan hinanya. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur perlahan, membuat Naruto meringis dan mengernyit tidak nyaman. Naruto tidak lagi protes, karena ia sudah tahu hal itu percuma. Sasuke tidak mungkin mau mendengarkannya.

Namun semakin lama Naruto tampak semakin menikmatinya, mendesah sambil sesekali memanggil nama Sasuke lembut. Membuat pria di atasnya itu semakin melayang dan tidak tahan untuk menggerayangi tubuh si gadis berkulit tan.

"Sasukeh... ahh... mph..." Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan mulutnya, membuat desahan Naruto tertahan. Tidak tahan lama-lama membiarkan bibir tipis itu terbuka dengan mata terpejam. Wajah bergairah Naruto benar-benar sukses membuat libidonya naik. Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Bawahnya terus menyodokkan miliknya dengan tempo teratur, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke dan melayani pergulatan lidahnya, Sasuke terus meremas dada Naruto, lalu tangannya turun dan memposisikan kedua kaki Naruto agar melingkari pinggulnya. Menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam membuat Naruto menjerit nikmat.

Menjerit dan menyebut nama Sasuke dengan suara serak seksinya.

Oh, rencana busuk Sasuke ternyata sukses. Dalam satu malam ia sudah bisa membuat nonanya itu takluk dan tidak mungkin bisa lagi melepaskan diri darinya.

"Suk-keh ahh!" Naruto menjerit saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya lemas, dengan napas yang semakin terengah. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghujamkan miliknya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mendapatkan klimaks dari persetubuhan terhebat dengan wanita yang baru kali ini ia cintai.

"Oh!" ditusukan ke lima ia klimaks. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya, posisi Naruto kini berada di atasnya. Tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik mereka, Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto, berusaha menenangkan si pirang yang lagi-lagi menangis terisak karena baru menyadari bahwa sudah menikmati pemerkosaan yang dilakukan bodyguard biadab yang selama ini dipercayainya.

Flasback off

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto lembut. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya yang kini bersandar di dada bidangnya. Sasuke bahagia, yah! Ia bahagia karena sudah memiliki Naruto, bukan hanya tubuh tetapi juga hatinya. Mendapatkan gadis tercantik yang selama ini selalu dipuja banyak pria.

"Hmph... siang ini kita harus pulang?" tanya Naruto, napasnya masih terengah-engah seusai melaksanakan kegiatan ranjang mereka.

"Ya, Sayang."

"Aku masih ingin di sini, bersamamu." Naruto menggerutu. Ia yang tengah berbaring di samping Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke terkekeh, ia menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita manfaatkan waktu kita yang tidak banyak untuk bercinta." Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ia hendak memulai kembali ronde ketiganya tapi kemudian ponselnya yang mengganggu itu berdering.

"Sialan!" omel Sasuke kesal. Tapi toh Ia tetap turun dari ranjang berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai karena tadi lupa mengambilnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh ayahnya. Ia sangat lelah, namun mengernyit heran saat kedua pipinya dikecup sayang oleh sang ayah yang juga berambut pirang. Aneh, ini masih sore dan ayahnya sudah pulang dari kantor?

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Minato memeluk Naruto sebentar sambil tersenyum senang. Memberi isyarat pada Sasuke dan Utakatta agar menjauh. Saat ini ia memang sedang butuh privasi untuk bicara berdua dengan putri kesayangannya itu. Putri yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan di depan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Setelah kedua pengawal putrinya pergi, ia mengajak Naruto duduk di sofa putih. Membelai surai panjang itu penuh sayang dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Seserakah apa pun Minato, tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya.

"Tidak biasanya Ayah pulang sore." Naruto mengernyit sedikit curiga dengan gelagat sang ayah walau pun pada hari-hari biasa juga sama. Rasanya perasaannya mendadak waswas. Entah kenapa Naruto mendapatkan firasat buruk?

"Yah, ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganmu. Kau lihat foto ini." Minato menyerahkan selembar foto pada Naruto, Naruto menerimanya dan menatap foto itu bingung. Seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan dan tampak mengenakan jas mahal sedang duduk santai. Naruto kembali menatap ayahnya bingung. Untuk apa Minato menunjukkan foto pria itu padanya?

Seolah mengerti kebingungan putrinya, Minato tersenyum lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka seperti biasa, "Minggu depan kau menikah dengannya." Katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"APA?!" pekik Naruto tak percaya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"INI PERINTAH NARUTO!" bentak ayahnya di ruang tamu tadi. Bentakkan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Saat sikap hangat ayahnya berubah menjadi amarah karena ia menolak pernikahan yang sama sekali awalnya tidak ia ketahui. Belum lagi ancaman ayahnya jika Naruto menolak. Naruto menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Ia menjerit lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Sakit, disaat ia sudah memiliki orang yang sangat dia cintai tapi justru dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal itu rasanya sangat sakit.

Kenapa ayahnya tidak mengerti?

Kenapa ayahnya tidak paham bahwa Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal si pria bermarga Uchiha?

Yang membuat Naruto semakin shock adalah saat ayahnya menunjukkan hasil visum tentang kesehatannya. Minato mengidap penyakit jantung kronis yang membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk, Minato tidak boleh marah-marah.

Betapa teririsnya hati Naruto saat tahu kondisi ayahnya yang semakin parah? Ayah yang selama ini selalu dicintai dan disayanginya ternyata memiliki penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya.

Dan ancamannya tentang Sasuke, hal itu membuat Naruto merinding. Tidak disangkanya Minato sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Yang diherankan Naruto kalau ayahnya memang sudah tahu kenapa membiarkannya? Kenapa tidak mencegah Naruto sebelum perasaannya pada sang bodyguard sudah tidak mungkin kembali ditariknya?

Minato mengatakan akan memerintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh Sasuke jika ia tetap menolak. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto mati langkah, sebenarnya ia bisa saja kabur dari rumah. Tapi mau ke mana? Ayahnya pasti tetap bisa menemukannya.

Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi…

Ia hanya akan membuat semua orang yang disayanginya menderita…

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Jadi, setelah tiga hari ke depan kita tidak bisa bertemu dulu?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia dan Sasuke sedang duduk berdua di dapur, berdampingan. Mengusir semua koki dan pelayan. Membutuhkan privasi yang mungkin di masa depan tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan.

"Yah, Tuan Minato memerintahkanku ke London untuk beberapa hari, mengawal sepupumu yang akan kuliah di sana sampai terbiasa." Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ia mengelus surai pirang itu penuh sayang.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia sudah mengetahui akal-akalan ayahnya yang sengaja membuat Sasuke pergi, menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menjadi alasan Naruto bertahan dengan keegoisan hatinya. Naruto menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan, matanya yang perih sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana." Naruto berujar parau. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mulai mengalir deras mengungkapkan kesakitannya. Mengungkapkan rasa linu yang kini menyelubungi relung kalbunya. Harus terpisah dengan pria yang amat dicintainya dan menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Itu benar-benar tidak mudah bagi Naruto.

Tuhan… ini sangat menyakitkan.

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa Naruto ungkapkan dalam hatinya, menjadi bait-bait doa berharap ini hanya sekedar mimpi buruknya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Naruto memeluknya erat dan semakin menangis sesenggukkan, mengungkapkan segala rasa sakit dan meringankan luka yang semakin menganga di hatinya. Naruto sadar setelah Sasuke pergi mungkin mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi. Naruto sangat mencintainya, Tuhan tahu ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari." Sasuke mengernyit aneh. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. dan hal itu sukses membuatnya gusar. Entah kenapa ia mendadak ragu untuk meninggalkan si pirang? Merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto menggeleng, ia hanya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke mengerti, mungkin gadis bermata langit cerah itu masih belum siap bercerita.

"Kau percaya padaku Sasuke? Yah, kau harus percaya padaku. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku," kata Naruto lirih. ingin menegaskan pada Sasuke bahwa selamanya dia hanya akan mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Sasuke dengan segala ketulusan hatinya.

Sasuke semakin bingung, namun melihat kondisi Naruto yang tampak terpuruk, ia merasa belum saatnya bertanya. Fokusnya saat ini hanya satu, ia harus bisa menenangkan Naruto. ia harus bisa membuat Naruto merasa bebannya semakin ringan setelah bercerita padanya.

"Itu juga yang aku rasakan Sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto duduk manis di kursi makan, sesekali ia melahap supnya agar tidak terlihat canggung. Malam ini ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun yang cocok dengan kulit tannya, tata rambutnya dihias oleh penata rambut terkenal membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan berkelas.

Sejak tadi Naruto hanya menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan mata bengkaknya. Tiga hari lagi, ia akan menikah dengan pria yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu memamerkan senyuman yang mempesona dan menatap Naruto penuh takjub. Merasa puas dengan hasil karya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dan tak lama lagi mungkin akan menjadi miliknya.

"Nona Namikaze!" panggil Itachi lembut. Suaranya yang begitu berwibawa Membuat Naruto tersentak dan mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya berusaha bersikap sopan. Pria yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu menghela napas. Ia tahu hal ini pasti berat untuk gadis itu. Tapi maaf sekali… bukan salah Itachi karena si gadis harus bermarga Namikaze.

"Ya?"

"Kau sangat cantik. Beruntung aku bisa menikahimu." Itachi tersenyum. Pria bermata onyx yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke itu terus memandangi wajah Naruto. mata liarnya menelanjangi tubuh mungil berkulit tan penuh minat. Tanpa sadar Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Mulai tidak sabar untuk meniduri gadis yang sudah pasti sangat sering ditiduri adiknya. Itachi juga ingin melihat tubuh telanjangnya, ingin merasakan kenikmatan dari setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Menyadari tatapan 'lapar' Itachi Naruto berusaha menaikan gaunnya menutupi dadanya, ia sangat risih.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha."

"Cukup Itachi saja Nona Namikaze."

"Cukup Naruto saja." Naruto ikut menimpali. Itachi menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat memang berbeda, tetap menjaga kesopanannya meski... yah, aku tahu kau tidak menerima pernikahan ini sepenuhnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap ingin menikahiku?" Naruto menatap mata Itachi lebih berani. Penasaran juga dengan alasan Itachi.

"Karna aku ingin!" Itachi menegaskan.

TBC

Wew! Fiuh! #ngelapdarahdiidung

Selesai juga akhirnya. Nay ngerasa nulis fic ini gak jadi diri sendiri. Mungkin karena Nay ngerasa gaya tulis Nay di sini agak beda gimanaaaa gitu. Hehehe

Well, Nay berharap masih ada yang bersedia baca dan review. Semoga lemonnya tidak mengecewakan. Hohoho

RnR Pliiiis!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: ****SasuFemNaru - ItafemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan****, lime, lemon**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

"Karena aku ingin!" Itachi menegaskan. "Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh memiliki gadis secantikmu untuk menjadi istriku?" tanyanya kemudian, ia balas menatap safir Naruto yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hanya karena kau ingin, kau tidak peduli sekalipun aku tidak mencintaimu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya tajam. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun bicara keras-keras, toh, di ruang makan mereka hanya berdua. Lagipula… menurut Naruto Itachi adalah tipe yang tidak gampang ditebak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Itachi masih bicara santai sambil bersandar, ditatapnya Naruto yang tampak marah. Memutar balikan keadaan dari yang seharusnya penjawab menjadi penuntut jawaban.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih. Apa alasan itu sudah cukup bagimu untukmu agar membatalkan pernikahan kita?" Naruto berujar gemas. Semakin kesal pada Itachi yang mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Itachi meraih gelas wine-nya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Jika kau ingin membatalkannya bicaralah pada ayahmu."

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!" Naruto setengah berteriak. Muak pada ekspresi wajah Itachi yang tampak biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi yang tersirat.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sok polos.

Naruto menggeram jengkel, ia memikirkan alasan yang paling tepat agar membuat Itachi berpikir ulang sebelum menikahinya. Dan kemudian, mata biru Naruto berbinar, ia menatap Itachi sambil menopang dagunya. "Karena aku sudah sering tidur dengan pacarku." Naruto mendadak mendapatkan ide, ia tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba ia tahu harus melakukan apa? Seperti membuat Itachi ilfeel?

"Dan baru kemarin aku bercinta dengannya di kamarku." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Itachi meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian puasnya. Ia yakin Itachi akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Yah, dan ayahnya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk memisahkannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya satu rahasia." Itachi menyeringai dan menyorongkan tubuhnya, ia berdesis seperti ular membuat Naruto merinding ngeri. "Tadi siang aku juga melakukan seks dengan sekretarisku."

Kata-kata Itachi kontan membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Naruto tidak tahu bajingan macam apa yang kini duduk di hadapannya? Bagaimana mungkin tadi siang Itachi melakukan seks dengan sekretarisnya, dan malam ini ia datang untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka? Di mana otak Uchiha Itachi?

Kenapa bukan wanita itu saja yang Itachi nikahi?

"Kau brengsek!" cela Naruto. Membuat Itachi tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

"Yah, dan sebentar lagi si brengsek ini akan menjadi suamimu!" Itachi mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Naruto. "Dan setiap malam miliknya akan ada dalam dirimu."

Kata-kata Itachi yang vulgar membuat wajah Naruto semakin mirip tomat busuk. Ya, Tuhan? Kenapa ia harus menikah dengan pria sebrengsek Itachi?

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

"Aku tahu itu!" Itachi mencengkram dagu Naruto, menariknya, dan mencium bibirnya. Naruto memberontak, ia mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah pria tampan itu dengan kuku-kuku runcingnya.

"Kau bajingan!"

"Dan setiap sarapan, aku akan menyuruhmu bersimpuh di kakiku dan mengisap kejantananku."

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto berdiri dan mengayunkan tangannya hendak menampar Itachi. Tapi dengan mudah Itachi mencengkeram tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang di mata Naruto amat memuakan karena menipu. Sialan! Uchiha Itachi itu memang benar-benar sialan!

"Ternyata, kau galak sekali..." Itachi menggeleng sok prihatin. Tapi jelas sekali ia merasa puas karena berhasil membuat Naruto marah.

"KARENA KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menidurimu." Itachi berujar, mata onyxnya menatap mata biru Naruto tajam. "Dan akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan."

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Naruto mengerang frustasi tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata kotor Itachi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Menangis tersedu, hanya hal itu yang kini bisa Naruto lakukan. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kesalahan yang pastinya tidak termaafkan.

Mengkhianati Sasuke…

Naruto sudah mengkhianati pemuda yang selama ini selalu mencintainya. Juga dicintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Naruto menatap cincin berlian yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya, berkilauan berkat cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar barunya. Yah, ia sudah menikah dengan Itachi, kini ia sudah pindah ke rumah suaminya dan sekamar dengan pria itu.

Kamar Itachi lebih besar dari kamar Naruto, di kamar itu ada dua pintu kayu besar dan satu pintu kaca. Pintu kaca itu menghubungkan kamar Itachi ke dalam ruangan yang hanya dibatasi kaca transparan anti peluru. Dari luar kaca raksasa itu terlihat seperti cermin. Tadi Naruto sempat memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang luas, dan ada tujuh lemari besar di dalamnya. Satu lemari menyediakan kemeja, ada juga yang khusus menyediakan jas, celana kerja, celana jins disatukan dengan baju santai, bahkan sepatu. Ada juga lemari kaca yang menyimpan banyak dasi, jam tangan bermerek, bahkan jepitan dasi. Ternyata Itachi lebih sophiholic dibandingkan dirinya yang perempuan tulen.

Masih ada satu lemari kosong, Naruto menyimpan pakaian dan aksesorisnya di sana. Kebetulan barang yang dibawanya memang tidak banyak.

Naruto menatap jendela raksasa yang memamerkan langit malam yang kelam. Ia beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan ke arah jendela itu, tidak peduli dengan gaun putih panjangnya yang menyapu lantai. Naruto melihat ada garis di kaca, ternyata cara membukanya digeser. Ia segera menggeser pintu kaca dan berjalan perlahan ke balkon kamar. Itachi rupanya sangat perfeksionis, bahkan balkon kamarnya saja bisa membuat nyaman dan terdapat berbagai macam tanaman hias.

Naruto memegangi pagar batas, ia mendongak dan tanpa disadarinya hujan mulai turun. Ia tetap tidak beranjak, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap tetesan hujan yang membasahi kulit dan gaunnya. Cuaca dingin tetap tidak bisa menyejukkan hatinya yang panas.

Sakit! Hatinya itu kini sangat-sangat sakit.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto lebih memilih membaur satukan airmatanya yang tidak bisa berhenti menetes itu dengan air hujan.

"Kau bisa masuk angin!" ujar seseorang yang suaranya mulai familiar di telinga Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malas berargumen tentang pria itu. "Masuklah!"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto tegas. "Aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu."

"Ayolah Naruto... memangnya apa salahnya? Kita kan sudah menikah." Itachi menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk punggungnya. Naruto tidak memberontak, tiga hari mengenal Itachi sudah cukup mengerti sifat keras kepalanya. Perlahan tangan Itachi naik dan meremas-remas dada Naruto, tidak peduli sekalipun ia juga sudah basah kuyup.

"Singkirkan tanganmu brengsek!" maki Naruto kesal. Itachi hanya tersenyum samar, ia justru semakin berani memasukkan tangannya ke gaun Naruto yang bermodel kemben. Itachi meremas dua gundukkan kenyal itu pelan, sesekali memelintir dan menekan puncaknya agar si empunya terangsang.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Kau mau tidur dengan pacarmu, kenapa tidak mau dengan suamimu?" bisik Itachi serak. Ia mengulum cuping telinga Naruto lalu menjilatinya.

Seperti tersengat listrik, Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Itachi yang tanpa sadar membuat gairahnya naik.

Cih! Lelaki itu tampak sudah sangat berpengalaman. Naruto menepis kedua tangan Itachi, mendorongnya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Gaunnya yang terjuntai itu membuat lantai basah, dan ia tidak peduli. Naruto segera mengambil handuknya di atas kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Itachi terkekeh, ia tahu Naruto mulai terangsang, tadi putingnya sudah mengeras. Tapi Naruto tampaknya tidak mau pasrah membiarkan saja Itachi menyentuhnya, dan Itachi harus berusaha keras agar malam ini bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Itachi masuk ke kamar lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia memutar handle pintu tapi terkunci. Gadis pintar! Ia membatin.

Oh, tetap tentu saja tidak lebih pintar dari sang tuan rumah. Itachi menyeringai. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci cadangan.

Ceklek!

.

..

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" bentak Naruto saat tiba-tiba Itachi masuk ke dalam bath tub bergabung dengannya. Itachi mengangkat bahu, ia menarik lengan Naruto agar maju dan tengkurap di tubuhnya. Naruto berusaha berontak tapi sia-sia, Itachi memeluknya terlalu erat. Dan sekalipun bath tub yang mereka gunakan itu cukup untuk menampung lima orang dewasa, Itachi lebih memilih bersempit-sempit ria.

"Diamlah!" perintah Itachi tegas. Membuat Naruto mendengus lalu pasrah. Membiarkan saja Itachi menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kulit mereka yang sama-sama telanjang saling menggesek, membuat aliran darah mengalir semakin cepat dan panas. Naruto diam saja saat Itachi mulai meremas-remas dadanya, ia teringat pada Sasuke, tidak pernah ada satu pun pria yang menyentuhnya selain Sasuke. Perlakuan Itachi membuat Naruto merasa seperti pelacur.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto lirih. Ia sangat yakin Itachi punya tujuan tidak baik padanya. Entah kenapa, wajah Itachi yang terasa familiar di matanya itu justru sering membuat Naruto gelisah.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kau punya rencana busuk!" cela Naruto sambil mendengus. "Seperti menghancurkanku?"

"Lebih tepatnya menghancurkan keluargamu." Itachi menyeringai. Ia menghela nafas lalu menciumi telinga Naruto. sepertinya, ia memang tidak perlu membohongi gadis pembangkang ini lagi. Memangnya Naruto bisa apa? Pergi darinya, begitu? "Aku sangat membenci ayahmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku?" Naruto mendorong Itachi dan mundur. Kali ini Itachi melepaskannya, ia tersenyum sambil mendongak menghirup aroma lavender yang menentramkan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Tadi Itachi memang terlalu banyak minum.

"Menurutmu?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Balas dendam?" tebak Naruto.

"Mungkin."

"Apa salahku?"

"Kau anak dari Namikaze Minato!" Itachi menatap Naruto datar, membuat gadis itu merinding ngeri. "Dan ayahmu yang brengsek itu sudah membunuh orangtuaku, dia juga berusaha mencelakai adikku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya?" Itachi berterus terang. Sorot matanya tampak marah.

Naruto menunduk, sejak dulu ia sadar ayahnya licik, selalu menyakiti orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaan keluarga orang yang disakitinya. Tidak berpikir mungkin saja karma akan menimpa keluarganya. Hal itu hanya karena sebuah benda yang tampak sangat berkuasa, uang!

Naruto sejak awal sudah yakin mungkin masa depan akan sulit untuknya, dan bisa dibilang ia sudah cukup siap.

Namun, ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang begitu terluka. Apalagi saat Itachi bilang orangtuanya dibunuh ayahnya, dan adiknya… juga dicelakai pula. Pantas saja Itachi sangat marah. Jika posisi mereka dibalik, tentunya Naruto juga akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Maaf," kata Naruto parau. Ia menunduk dalam, memikirkan segala kelakuan ayahnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir, tanpa sadar matanya memanas, ia yakin selama jadi istri Itachi hidupnya akan menderita. "Ayahku... dia mungkin serakah. Firasatku mengatakan, dia pernah menghancurkan keluargamu, seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap beberapa orang yang kutahu."

Naruto menghela nafas. Kata-katanya membuat Itachi tercenung, tidak menyangka Naruto sama sekali tidak marah saat mendengar pengakuannya. Ia justru minta maaf? Sulit dipercaya.

Yah! Itachi memang sering mendapat informasi bahwa putri tunggal Namikaze Minato itu adalah orang baik. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan sebaik ini.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Aku, pernah diculik oleh orang yang perusahaannya dihancurkan ayahku. Jadi aku menebak." Naruto tersenyum miris. "Aku ikut berduka atas kematian orangtuamu, dan merasa bersalah dengan yang terjadi pada adikmu. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya juga, di mana dia?"

"London!" jawab Itachi singkat. Wajah Naruto mendadak pucat, ia menatap Itachi kaget. Sasuke juga ada di sana. Itachi menyeringai lalu mengerlingkan matanya. "Teringat seseorang Namikaze?"

"A-aku..."

"Yah, pacarmu ada di sana. Dan besok dia akan pulang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Khawatir Itachi akan menyakiti Sasuke. Naruto mendadak paranoid, tubuhnya bergetar dan tanpa sadar kedua giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" bantah Itachi seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti adikku sendiri."

Dan pernyataan terakhir Itachi sanggup membuat Naruto mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Jadi… skenario ini memang sudah dijalaninya sejak awal, ya?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Itachi melumat bibir Naruto sekali lagi, ia tersenyum puas lalu membiarkan Naruto berbaring di sampingnya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, ia tersenyum menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Di luar dugaan, semenjak menceritakan dendamnya Naruto justru menjadi penurut dan mau melayani gairah Itachi.

Well… tahu begitu sejak awal-awal saja Itachi menceritakannya.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Itachi. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir membasahi bantal. Semuanya sudah jelas, ia sudah tahu motif Itachi menikahinya, dan ia juga sudah sadar motif Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tanpa bertanya Naruto sudah yakin, Sasuke menyamar jadi bodyguard, membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dan bertekuk lutut padanya, tujuannya hanya satu... saat menikah dengan Itachi, Naruto akan sangat terluka, terpaksa, dan perasaannya hancur seketika.

Meninggalkan goresan luka yang lebih dalam di hatinya. Membuat ia yang sejak awal mungkin menerimanya dengan lapang dada akan lebih tersakiti.

Astaga! Kenapa ada manusia sekejam mereka berdua?

"Kalian merencanakan semua ini dengan matang?" Naruto bergumam lirih. "Rencana kalian sukses besar. Yah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, karena aku seorang Namikaze Naruto."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Sasuke membuka dompetnya, dipandanginya foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum karena kerinduan yang menggebu di dadanya.

Kabar tentang Naruto dijodohkan sudah sampai di telinganya, berkat kakaknya yang selalu mengawasinya, Sasuke tidak jadi mengalami kecelakaan mobil karena rem mobilnya blong.

Namikaze Minato, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat mengingat nama itu. Darahnya berdesir membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Sekembalinya ke Berlin Sasuke akan membuka identitasnya dan membawa Naruto keluar dari rumah itu. Naruto terlalu baik untuk menjadi keturunan seorang Namikaze. Gadis itu terlalu suci. Well… sampai akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang mengambil paksa kesuciannya.

"Sayang, apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke bergumam. Ia mengusap wajah foto gadis itu lembut. Seolah yang dia belai memang wajah Naruto sendiri. "Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu besok. Aku akan melamarmu." Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuat kotak kecil berisi cincin, ia tersenyum lalu mendesah.

Naruto pasti sangat senang. Ia tidak perlu takut cinta mereka tidak direstui karena kakak Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Seorang taipan yang jauh lebih kaya dari Namikaze Minato. Dan Minato yang serakah tidak mungkin menolak lamarannya. Dibayangkannya Naruto yang akan cemberut karena selama ini Sasuke membohonginya, tapi dengan sedikit rayuan dan cincin bermata emerald yang akan diberikan Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan memaafkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Sudah, aku lelah. Kumohon!" pinta Naruto memelas. Matanya lagi-lagi memanas. Ia sedang memakai gaunnya di ruang ganti dan Itachi terus saja mencumbuinya dari belakang, merayu Naruto sekali lagi agar mau diajaknya naik ke ranjang.

"Kau lelah karena tidak melayaniku dengan sukarela, Sayang." Itachi meremas dada Naruto pelan. Mendesis saat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

"Apanya yang tidak sukarela? Semalaman aku berusaha melayani napsumu. Menerima setiap perlakuan kasarmu, dan tetap diam walau kau memakiku dengan kata-kata kotor." Naruto berujar lirih. Air matanya benar-benar menetes. "Semua kulakukan untuk menebus dosa ayahku. Tidak cukup kah?"

"Tidak akan pernah cukup!" Itachi mendorong Naruto sampai tubuhnya terhuyung menabrak lemari. Membuat gadis itu merintih nyeri dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar sesenggukkan. "Penderitaanku dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa kau tebus."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia merapikan rambutnya lalu berjalan melewati Itachi. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan tatapan bernapsu Itachi yang berubah dingin. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan beberapa meter lalu melangkah turun menuruni tangga.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Dan jujur saja, gadis yang kini menggunakan gaun biru tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut itu masih belum siap bertemu sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke juga terlihat shock, tidak percaya Naruto akan ada di rumahnya. Tidak mau banyak berpikir, Ia tersenyum canggung lalu menghampiri Naruto yang diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sayang..." panggil Sasuke gugup.

"Jadi semua yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar?" potong Naruto cepat. Tatapan datar yang tadi ditujukannya pada sosok pria itu kini berganti dengan sorot terluka.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, hatinya berharap semua yang dikatakan Itachi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ia berharap Itachi bukan kakaknya Sasuke. Saat ini, Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar Sasuke menyangkal semuanya.

Sasuke sedikit bingung, ia melirik kakaknya yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Naruto. Mungkin Itachi sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dan tersenyum, "Yah."

Dan jawaban Sasuke, seolah menghancurkan berkeping-keping harapan yang sejak tadi digenggam keukeuh Naruto. membuat lututnya yang sudah bergetar itu terasa semakin lemas. Astaga! Naruto benar-benar merasa kacau karena pengakuan Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya cinta Sasuke untuknya yang terlihat tulus itu ternyata hanya skenario palsu yang dibuat dua Uchiha.

Naruto mengangguk letih, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa?

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke? Aku selalu percaya kau juga sangat mencintaiku." Naruto menunduk dalam, membiarkan air matanya menetes deras. Hatinya sakit.

"Naruto..."

"Dan ternyata aku salah." Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya. "Kau pura-pura mencintaiku hanya untuk balas dendam? Lihat betapa hebatnya aku? Setelah bercinta dengan pacarku, empat hari kemudian aku tidur dengan kakaknya!" teriak Naruto sarkastis.

"Naruto..."

"Aku sangat membencimu, terima kasih. Rencana kalian sukses besar!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke lemah lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Sasuke tertegun, otaknya masih belum bisa menyimak dengan baik maksud dari kata-kata Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa Naruto menuduhnya tanpa alasan?

Kemudian Sasuke terbelalak, mengingat kalimat Naruto yang membuat detakan jantungnya hampir terhenti. Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, Itachi membalas tatapannya lalu tersenyum santai.

Seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini yang amat cerah Itachi berkata, "Kami sudah menikah!" dan kalimat Itachi sukses membuat lutut Sasuke lemas, ia terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan jongkok di depannya, ia mengusap kepala Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tidak mau dia menyakitimu." Itachi mendesah. "Kita akan menghancurkan Namikaze. Merekalah yang sudah membunuh orangtua kita."

**Tebese**

**Enaknya jadi Naruto, udah ama adiknya, kakaknya di ehm juga. wkwkwk**

**Hayo... siapa yang mau kayak Naruto? hahahahaha!**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Wiw, DarkCloud XII, Agung Moelyana, Akira Naru-Desu, Vermthy, Phoenix Emperor, NippleJae, Pink Purple Fuchsia, Anagata Lady Okita, 989seohye, wildapolaris, devilojoshi, Ageha haruna, miszhanty05**

**Mind To review? Chap depan tamat.**

**RnR Peliis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: ****SasuFemNaru - ItafemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan****, lime, lemon**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

* * *

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram, ia meninju sofa yang didudukinya sekuat tenaga. Mata onyxnya melotot penuh amarah. Jengkel, kesal, kecewa, sedih. Semua hal itulah yang kini dirasakan hatinya yang sudah terlanjur gelisah.

Jadi ini hal yang disembunyikan kakaknya selama ini? Sepuluh tahun mereka menderita, hidup tanpa orangtua, perusahaan bangkrut membuat Itachi cuti kuliah...

Kenapa Itachi baru menceritakannya?

Kenapa Itachi baru mengatakannya disaat Sasuke sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada si pirang yang sekalipun Sasuke sudah tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Naruto memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Itachi memang selalu merawat dan menyayanginya. Itachi juga selalu bersikap seperti seorang ayah, memberikan Sasuke kasih sayang lebih agar Sasuke merasa diperhatikan, tidak berpikir dirinya dibuang atau dilupakan. Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyayangi dan menghormati kakaknya.

Membantu kakaknya balas dendam, tentu Sasuke tidak keberatan. Bahkan bukan hanya orangtuanya saja yang dibunuh, nyawa Sasuke pun nyaris diujung tanduk kalau saja Itachi memang memberi kebebasan padanya.

Terkadang Sasuke memang kesal pada Itachi yang brother complex, tapi suka tidak suka. Sasuke memang menyayangi kakaknya yang demikian.

Dan Naruto… tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat gadis pirang yang tadi salah paham. Mengira bahwa rencana Itachi juga sebagian dari rencananya. Padahal Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan masuk dalam keluarga Namikaze hanya demi satu tujuan. Menjerat hati si tunggal yang menjadi nona besar di kediamannya.

"Brother…" panggil Sasuke lirih. ia menghela napas lelah dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Na-Naru…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Sasuke," potong Itachi cepat, ia menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan sorot lembut. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau masih ingin menidurinya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Satu syaratku, perlakukan dia seperti boneka. boneka barbie cantik bukan?"

"Aku bukan perempuan, dan aku tidak main boneka." Dengus Sasuke kesal. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Itachi tertawa. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sinis lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan mencintai keturunan Namikaze. Tidak akan pernah."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto tampak menikmati makan siang mereka di ruang makan. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bicara, sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang memecah keheningan. Selainnya, bahkan suara cicak pun tak terdengar.

Merasa bosan. Itachi menatap istrinya yang cantik itu intens, berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Entah kenapa Itachi senang sekali membuat Naruto marah?

"Kau tahu, aku akan mengambil alih semua harta orangtuamu?" Itachi membeberkan rencana yang disusunnya pada Naruto. Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. "Yah, aku tahu kau tidak akan keberatan. Semua harta kekayaan kalian itu bukan milik kalian." Itachi menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, Naruto tetap tidak memberi respon. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Itachi penasaran, sampai kapan Naruto akan tetap bertahan diam?

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara kotor untuk menangani orang kotor!" lanjut Itachi.

"Tidakkah kau merasa saat ini terlalu banyak bicara?" timpal Sasuke. Walau sebenci apa pun ia pada Minato, ia tetap tidak bisa membenci Naruto. Terbayang kembali raut wajah Naruto saat beberapa kali mengadu padanya dan menangisi perilaku kejam ayahnya.

Selalu mengatakan takut suatu hari karma akan menimpanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat itu Sasuke selalu berusaha menenangkan Naruto dan mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi pada kenyataannya sekarang, ia justru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Terserah. Katakan saja kapan kau akan mengusirku dari rumah." Naruto menatap Itachi yang duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi datar, walau kedua tangannya tetap mengepal geram.

Melihat Itachi yang diam saja, Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Entahlah, mungkin setelah aku dan Sasuke bosan." Itachi mengangkat bahu. Naruto menatapnya bingung, dan Sasuke tampak kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai adikku, Naru..." Itachi meletakkan kedua sikunya lalu menopang dagu, bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis. "Dan aku mengizinkan Sasuke menyentuhmu sesuka hatinya."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat Naruto terpukul. Serasa pelacur yang seenaknya bisa dioper-oper. Naruto ingin berteriak dan memaki pria yang tidak berperasaan itu. Seenaknya saja dia bicara, memperlakukannya seolah dia wanita yang tak berharga, tak punya hati. Tapi Naruto tetap menahan emosinya, ia hanya menunduk dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes.

Dia tidak punya kekuatan…

Dia tidak punya hak untuk melawan.

Dan dia, sudah tidak punya lagi sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan.

"Yah, aku memang pelacur," gumam Naruto lirih. ia mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Sekali pun dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas, gadis pirang itu berusaha menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, membuat hatinya ikut terkoyak. Ia ingin menenangkan Naruto dan memeluknya, meyakinkan Naruto semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mengingat betapa kejamnya Minato terhadap keluarganya, Sasuke butuh waktu. Lagipula melawan kakaknya bukan hal yang mudah.

Membangkang pada Itachi, hanya akan membuat kakaknya terluka. Dan Sasuke cukup tahu diri dan berterima kasih pada orang yang selama ini selalu menyayangi dan merawatnya.

Sekalipun… hatinya tetap tidak bisa membiarkan saja Naruto mengalami kejadian menyedihkan ini sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih harus berpikir, Naru..." Sasuke membatin, ia menatap Naruto cemas.

"Jaga sikapmu Sasuke!" tegur Itachi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku bisa jauh lebih kejam."

"Aku sudah selesai!" Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam, kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Jangan pakai hati. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, atau aku akan memperlakukannya lebih buruk lagi." ancam Itachi sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. Lagipula ia paling tidak suka berdebat dengan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Selesai makan, Sasuke keluar rumah, sedangkan Itachi menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya. Bersiul-siul karena hari ini ia berhasil lagi membuat hati gadis rapuh itu semakin tercecar tak berarah. Saat membuka pintu, ia tersenyum samar, Naruto tampak duduk di kasur membelakanginya dan menghapus air matanya.

Punggungnya yang terekspos jelas membuat Itachi menelan ludah. Pelan-pelan ia menghampiri Naruto, duduk di belakangnya, memeluk punggungnya erat, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang gadis itu. Itachi menarik nafas, menghisap aroma khas Naruto yang selalu membuatnya bergairah. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu Naruto, disingkirkannya rambut pirang sehalus sutra yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Naruto tetap diam, hatinya sakit tapi tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya. Itachi yang profesional selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah dan basah. Naruto ingin menolak, tapi ia sadar tak bisa. Semuanya karma, karma yang harus ia tanggung karena kekejian ayahnya.

Itachi mulai meremas-remas dada Naruto, tangan kirinya naik dan memalingkan wajah cantik itu, mengulum bibir manisnya, membuat Naruto mulai mengerang. Naruto membuka bibirnya sedikit memberi ruang luas untuk Itachi. Mereka mulai membelit lidak, memejamkan mata sambil menikmati ciuman mereka. Itachi mengabsen semua hal yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto, sesekali mengisap lidah gadis itu lalu memperdalam ciumannya.

Itachi mulai melepaskan dua tali spageti yang menggantung di kedua bagu sexy istrinya, menurunkannya, membuat gadis itu hanya menutupi bagian dadanya dengan bra biru muda. Tidak mau lama menunggu, Itachi segera menelanjangi Naruto, membuat tubuh sempurna Naruto telanjang, ia menggesek-gesekkan tangannya ke milik Naruto, membuat gadis itu semakin mengerang dan mencengkeram kemeja Itachi kuat-kuat.

"Kau basah, Sayang." Itachi mengakhiri ciumannya lalu menyeringai. Ia segera membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan menerjang tubuh mungil Naruto ke kasur.

"Akh!" jerit Naruto kesakitan saat Itachi memasukkan miliknya sekaligus. Tanpa foreplay, seolah Naruto adalah manusia kuat yang tidak pernah merasa kesakitan. Itachi memang selalu bermain kasar, terkadang ia menyetubuhinya sambil memakinya dengan kata-kata kotor.

"Kenapa? Hm?" Itachi tersenyum iblis sambil mengecupi tengkuk Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto kesakitan, tapi sepertinya gadis itu menutupi perasaannya. Itachi mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur sambil memejamkan mata menikmati surga dunia yang beberapa hari ini dicapainya karena putri orang yang sangat dibencinya

Naruto mendesah, ia mencengkram punggung Itachi kuat-kuat. Itachi melakukan penetrasi seperti orang kesetanan, membuat tubuh mungilnya terbanting-banting di atas kasur king sizenya.

Naruto benar-benar mengutuk tubuhnya yang selalu berkhianat. Ia membenci Itachi tapi selalu menikmati setiap persetubuhan mereka. Ia muak pada kata-kata kotor Itachi, tapi seolah kata-kata itu justru semakin membuat naik libidonya.

"Ahh… Ahh… hmngh…" Itachi membungkam bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang nikmat di dalam mulutnya. Naruto mencengkeram kedua bahu Itachi kuat-kuat. Saat Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, dengan napas terengah ia hanya bisa memeluk Itachi erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang putih milik Itachi.

"Ah!" Naruto mengalami orgasme, napasnya memburu dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung lemas. Setelah beberapa hujaman, Itachi juga mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, ia tersenyum lelah. Dikecupinya wajah Naruto intens lalu meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di lehernya.

Itachi terus saja mengecupi leher Naruto, kemudian bibirnya turun dan kini melumat tandas kedua pucuk dada Naruto bergantian. Mengisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Naruto yang sudah lelah itu mengerang tertahan.

Astaga! Naruto yakin kali ini Itachi juga tidak akan cukup satu kali.

"Berbalik lah Sayang!" Itachi mengeluarkan miliknya yang kembali mengeras, Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia sudah sangat lelah. Semalaman tadi Itachi menggagahinya, dan pagi ini. Geez, Naruto tidak tahu manusia macam apa Uchiha Itachi itu? Apa dia tidak mengenal kata capek?

"Itachi, aku lelah..." kata Naruto memelas. Keringat di sekujur tubuhnya justru membuat Itachi semakin bergairah.

"Pelacur kecilku, ini bukan permintaan... tapi perintah!" Itachi menatap gadis di bawahnya tajam. Naruto mengangguk, susah payah ia duduk lalu berbalik, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya.

"Bitch! Kau pintar!"

Itachi menyeringai lalu kembali memasukkan miliknya.

.

**naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya nanar. Kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat karena kelelahan batin yang sudah beberapa hari ini dideritanya.

"Sakit Itachi!"

jeritan Naruto saat disetubuhi kakaknya tadi membuat dada Sasuke panas.

Bukan, walau merasa sangat cemburu karena gadis itu ditiduri pria lain selain dirinya, tapi bukan itu alasannya. raut wajah Naruto yang ketakutan dan kesakitan membuat Sasuke tak terima. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik, memanjakannya dan jarang memaksakan kehendaknya di ranjang. Sasuke juga menyetubuhi Naruto hati-hati, berusaha membuat Naruto nyaman dan menikmati. Belum lagi pujian dan ucapan terima kasih yang selalu dilontarkannya saat mereka bercinta.

Dan sekarang, kakaknya justru memperlakukan Naruto seperti binatang, memakinya dan menjambak rambut gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan kesakitannya. Sasuke tidak terima, ia sangat tidak terima.

Kenapa harus dengan cara sekasar itu? Kenapa Naruto yang harus menderita padahal bukan gadis itu yang menyakiti keluarganya? Kenapa juga Naruto tetap diam saja sekalipun dia diperlakukan dengan kejam?

Semua pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

..

Tengah malam, Sasuke melangkah ke dapur. Ia haus. Tepat di lubang pintu dapur ia menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap benda di tangannya sambil mengernyit di dekat kompor. Sekali lihat Sasuke tahu itu mie instan.

"Masukan mie ke dalam panci yang airnya sudah mendidih." Naruto manggut-manggut, gadis bermata safir itu tampak sibuk mencari panci. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia meletakan panci di atas kompor lalu memasukkan dua gelas air yang diambilnya dari keran.

"Kenapa kompornya tidak menyala?" Naruto menunduk menatap celah antara kompor dan panci, melihat sebuah bunda bulat di depan kompor, ragu-ragu Naruto memutarnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat api muncul dan memanaskan pancinya.

Naruto membuka bungkus mie, lagi-lagi ia mengernyit. "Mana ayamnya?" gumamnya saat melihat di dalam bungkus itu hanya ada mie dan bungkus bumbu. Ia masih ingat jelas saat Sasuke memasak mie untuknya, ada ayam di mangkuknya.

Mendengar celotehan Naruto, Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya. Seumur hidup gadis itu tidak pernah memegang kompor apa lagi memasak.

Mendengar suara cekikikan yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya, Naruto menoleh, ia baru sadar ada Sasuke di sana. Matanya yang tadi menunjukkan kebingungan kini berubah sedih. Yah! Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke yang disia-siakan oleh pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto membencinya.

Naruto sangat berterima kasih karena Sasuke sudah mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang kehidupan. Sasuke juga orang pertama yang tampak selalu tulus saat mengajaknya bicara. Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta, Sasuke menjadi orang yang pertama menidurinya.

Dan Sasuke… orang yang pertama kalinya membuat Naruto patah hati.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Naruto mengutuk sesuatu di balik dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasa sakit itu selalu sama setiap kali melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang selalu menjadi orang pertama baginya. Sasuke yang membuat matanya memanas setiap kali mengingat, bahwa selama ini pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, ia menghampiri Naruto dan merebut kembali mienya setelah ia yakin raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Tidak ada ayamnya, itu terpisah." Sasuke menjawab kebingungan Naruto tadi. Naruto menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia memang tidak tahu.

Sasuke menggantikan Naruto memasak, ia menghidangkan satu mangkuk mie dengan ayam dan sayuran serta telur di atasnya. Naruto menatap mienya ragu, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di kursi makan dapur. Suasana hening membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka tidak nyaman.

"Makanlah!" kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hanya melamun menatap mienya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sendu itu kini sedikit berbinar. Entah sejak kapan ia memang suka ramen? Mungkin, sejak pertama kali Sasuke memasakannya untuknya.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto segera meraih sendoknya.

Seolah ada belati yang mengiris hati Sasuke, kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Naruto tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Setiap Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuknya, biasanya Naruto akan memeluknya manja lalu mengecup bibirnya. Atau apa pun, karena sejak awal Naruto tidak terbiasa mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Naruto benar-benar berubah, raut wajahnya selalu memasang ekspresi menderita, tubuhnya juga lebih kurus dan kulitnya yang terawat kini terlihat pucat. Kini seolah ada kaca yang menghalangi jarak mereka, hanya bisa saling menatap tanpa saling menyentuh.

'Kau menderita, Sayang?' tanya Sasuke membatin, ia terus menatap Naruto yang hampir menghabiskan makanannya sambil menunduk. Sama sekali tidak berani balas menatapnya untuk menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Naruto memang tidak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis. Ini benar-benar de javu.

Mata Sasuke menyapu seluruh pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang memakai gaun malam hitam pendek dengan tali spagheti yang menggantung di kedua bahunya. Rambut panjang pirangnya terjuntai bebas membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya? Sekitar dua minggu semenjak kepulangannya dari London.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan tidak senonoh, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah kali ini.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti kakakmu, sekalipun aku sadar aku pelacur!" pinta Naruto lirih. ia kembali menunduk dan fokus untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia memang tidak sempat makan. Jam tujuh malam tadi, Itachi yang baru pulang bekerja itu langsung menariknya ke kamar dan memaksanya melayani birahinya.

Naruto tidak keberatan saat Itachi menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak mau Sasuke menatapnya seolah ia rendah. Sekali pun… Naruto selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa saat ini dirinya memang rendah.

Sebenarnya tatapan Sasuke sama seperti dulu saat bergairah, dulu Naruto sangat menyukainya. Bahkan menggoda Sasuke yang selalu kalang kabut berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun Sasuke memang tidak pernah memaksa Naruto, jika Naruto menolaknya, biasanya Sasuke akan mendiamkannya dan tidur memunggunginya.

"Kau… bicara seolah selama ini aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan nafsuku." Sasuke berkata serak. Ia memang sudah terlanjur bergairah.

"Memang seperti itu, kan?" Naruto meminum sisa air ramen langsung lewat mangkuknya. Enak sekali.

Saat menurunkan mangkuknya, Naruto dapat melihat jelas Sasuke yang menatapnya sayu. Sudah lama mereka berpacaran, dan Naruto tahu betul sekarang ini apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya?

"Aku sudah selesai! Terima kasih makanannya." Naruto berdiri da berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dapur. Ia hendak kembali ke kamar Itachi. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat sadar Sasuke mengikutinya. Tepat saat melewati kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke mendorongnya ke kasur. Ia menindih Naruto lalu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku menginginkanmu!" Sasuke meremas-remas lembut payudara Naruto, membuat Naruto mengejang dan menggigit bibir. "Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini." Sasuke menarik gaun tidur Naruto ke bawah dan kembali meremas dua gundukkan kenyal itu, mengangkat bra yang menutupinya lalu memilin-milin putingnya. Naruto mendesah nikmat, ia ingin menolak tapi cukup penasaran dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksud, muh... ahh!" Naruto mengejang saat Sasuke mulai mengisap payudaranya kuat-kuat, namun tetap masuk batasan lembut. Tidak berbeda seperti sebelum Itachi datang mengganggu mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Namikaze Minato, aku menjadi bodyguardmu karena aku tertarik padamu. Kita bertemu di supermarket, dan aku mencari tahu semua tentangmu." Sasuke menggigit-gigit kecil puting Naruto, ia menyelipkan satu jarinya di belahan milik Naruto yang masih tertutup celana. Naruto mendesis nikmat. Tanpa sadar ia menekan-nekan kepala Sasuke agar mengisap putingnya lebih kuat. Sasuke menurut, ia senang karena Naruto mulai menikmati permainannya.

"Ah!"

"Lalu aku tahu kau mencari bodyguard, dan aku melamar. Aku tidak tahu masalah keluargaku ada hubungannya denganmu, yang aku tahu, aku terobsesi padamu." Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Naruto yang basah lalu melepas celananya sendiri. "Yang aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam milik Naruto, mengocoknya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat Naruto melenguh dan mencengkeram kedua sisi bahu bidangnya erat. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap gerakan kedua jari Sasuke yang menggesek setiap bagian dinding-dinding miliknya.

Sasuke kembali menindih Naruto, ia melumat bibir gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas meremas-remas payudaranya. Membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat dalam mulutnya.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke mengeluarkan kembali jarinya. Membuat Naruto yang hampir mencapai orgasme itu menatapnya kecewa. Sasuke terkekeh lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka. Naruto mengelus-elus surai raven Sasuke penuh sayang. Ia merasa tenang dan bahagia.

Yah! Sekalipun kehidupannya memang tidak akan mudah, tapi hatinya mendadak lega saat Sasuke mengatakan ia memang sejak awal tidak terlibat dengan rencana Itachi. Dan itu berarti, Sasuke memang sejak awal tulus mencintainya.

"Suk-sukkeh…" Naruto merintih saat milik Sasuke memasukinya. Sasuke mendesah pelan, setelah merasa Naruto cukup terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

hujaman demi hujaman kuat itu membuat Naruto mendesah. Sesekali menyebut nama Sasuke, dan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Kedua kakinya sudah melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, berusaha memperdalam setiap tusukkan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku tau semuanya saat pulang ke sini. hmph..." Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto, kedua tangannya meremas-remas pantat Naruto gemas. "Tepat disaat aku ingin melamarmu." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan turun mengulum puting Naruto. Kedua tangannya ikut bermain di sana, tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatannya di bawah.

"Aku, kecewa, ah!" Sasuke mengalami orgasme pertamanya, sesaat setelah Naruto mengeluarkannya lebih dulu. Mereka terengah-engah, Sasuke tidak langsung mengeluarkan miliknya, ia berguling membuat Naruto kini menindihnya. Mata mereka setengah terbuka, Sasuke duduk dan kembali mengulum puting Naruto yang menggoda. Tubuh mereka sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Hah... hah..." desah Naruto saat Sasuke kembali menusuk-nusukkan miliknya. Secepat itu ia ereksi? Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke lalu tersenyum, setelah puas bertaut lidah, ia mendorong Sasuke telentang dan bergerak naik turun.

"Kau seksi, Sayang." Sasuke mendesah sambil meremas-remas dada Naruto. Ia kembali duduk tidak tahan melihat bibir tipis itu terbuka, menggodanya dengan desahan-desahan halusnya yang meminta agar segera dilumatnya.

"Suhkeh, ahh!" Naruto orgasme kedua kalinya, tanpa Sasuke, membuat pria itu menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kesalahan fatal Nona!" Sasuke langsung menindih Naruto dan mengambil alih percintaan mereka.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, meski sudah sangat kelelahan ia ingin memuaskan Sasuke. Diciuminya leher pria itu, sesekali menggigitnya pelan membuat Sasuke tergelitik dan membalas perlakuan gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

"Aku tidak betah berada di sini Sasuke…" lirih Naruto selesai percintaan mereka. kini ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengelusi pipinya yang lain, mata onyxnya terus menatap safir itu lembut. Sementara otaknya terus berusaha mencari akal apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan kedepannya?

"Aku tahu, aku pun ingin membawamu pergi." Sasuke berkata sendu. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tahu kabur dari Itachi adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya. Apalagi pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto kembali membuka matanya lalu tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, dibalasnya belaian Sasuke di pipinya. "Aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan seseorang agar Itachi tidak bisa fokus padamu Naru…" kata Sasuke saat tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang Sasuke tahu dulu sangat berarti untuk kakaknya. Naruto melebarkan matanya, ia cukup penasaran siapa orang yang bisa mereka minta bantuan?

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang itu sepertinya besok akan kembali ke Berlin. Dia… Uzumaki… Kyuubi." Tiba-tiba salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia tahu, Kyuubi adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Itachi pernah tergila-gila. Bukan hanya pertama, tetapi juga satu-satunya.

**END**

* * *

**End? Beneran end? Yups! Ini emang beneran udah ending. Hahaha. Yang jelas cerita ini Nay bikin buat mempertegas perasaan Suke yang emang bisa terima Naru apa adanya. Lagian kalo diterusin nantinya kepanjangan. Nay males ngelanjutinnya juga. Mendadak ngerasa aneh nulis fem Naru. Huahahahahaha**

**Silahkan tabok Nay gara2 udah berani bikin lemonan ItaNaru. hiks**

**Lagian Nay mau hiatus dulu dari SN, jadinya... kalo kebanyakan utang kan gak enak gitu ma readers. fic Nay segitu banyaknya tp yg selesai baru beberapa.**

**o iya, fb Nay tutup akun ya, jadi jangan mikir pada diblokir. hehe**

**See you...**

**Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang kemudian, bercinta-cinta dahulu, berlemas-lemas kemudian. Hahaha**

**RnR Peliiiis?**


End file.
